Intravascular filters such as embolic protection filters are generally placed within a body lumen, such as an artery or vein, downstream of a site where a therapeutic device will be used. Examples of procedures employing such filters include angioplasty, atherectomy, thrombectomy and stent placement. These procedures typically involve transluminally inserting and delivering within the artery or vein, a filter wire and filter to a location distal a coronary lesion. Once in place, a therapeutic device such as an angioplasty balloon or an atherectomy catheter can be advanced to the site of the lesion to perform the procedure. During the procedure, embolic material such as plaque or thrombus become dislodged from the walls of the body lumen, and flow downstream where they are collected by the filter. After the procedure is performed, the therapeutic device and filter containing the debris, if any, can be removed from the body.